disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
New Avengers Facility
The New Avengers Facility is the new headquarters of the Avengers as their base of operations where the Avengers resided, abandoning Avengers Tower after the defeat of Ultron. Following the Avengers Civil War, the facility became Stark's residence after selling Avengers Tower and moving all equipment to the facility. History The New Avengers Facility previously served as a warehouse of Stark Industries owned by Howard Stark. With running of the time and Stark's death this place was abandoned until the Avengers took up residence here. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron After defeating Ultron the Avengers decided to move to a new base which was formerly a Wherehouse of Stark. In 2015, Nick Fury went to the New Avengers Facility to inform Black Widow about the possible location of Bruce Banner. Meanwhile, Thor and Tony Stark said goodbye to Captain America as one returned to Asgard and the other wanted a normal life. Later, Captain America and Black Widow led the first training of the New Avengers which consisted in: Falcon, War Machine, Scarlet Witch and Vision. Ant-Man A couple of months later, Falcon was in charge of protecting the New Avengers Facility. During his watch, he realized that someone had infiltrated into the facility with unknown reasons. That someone was Scott Lang, who presented him as Ant-Man. Wilson asked Lang the reason of his infiltration; Lang replied that he only was looking for a device that he needed. That answer did not like Falcon and immediately attacked Lang, who using the skills of his suit and attack techniques that Hope showed managed to defeat an Avenger. After his defeat, Falcon asked to someone not to tell Cap about what happened. Captain America: Civil War A year after the defeat of Ultron, Thadduess Ross visited the New Avengers Facility with Tony Stark and he presented the Sokovia Accords to The Avengers; Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, War Machine and Vision and than left to allow them to discuss the Accords among themselves and telling them, if they refuse to sign it will be seen as an act of resignation. As The Avengers debate the Accords, Tony Stark supports the Accords with James Rhodes, Natasha Romanoff and Vision. Steve Rogers however doesn't agree with him, along with Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff. Later, Tony Stark confided Scarlet Witch in the facility until the Accords cool off with Vision giving her company, and also Hawkeye infiltrated the New Avengers Facility to save Scarlet Witch. Tony Stark later arrives to the facility after The Avengers have been divided after the Avengers Civil War where Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Ant-Man are runaways, where he helps Rhodey after the misfire where he was parlayed. Tony than received a package, delivered by a FedEx driver from Rogers with a letter and phone apologizing to Stark for not telling him about his parents and promised to be their if he ever needed them. Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Following the Avengers Civil War, the facility became Stark's residence after selling Avengers Tower and moving all equipment to the facility. The facility became Stark, Hogan, Rhodes and Vision's residence. Parker was invited to officially join the Avengers, but Parker declined the offer. Gallery 4558977-3818392416-L8Xbn.jpg NewAvengersFacility2.png Captain America Civil War 20.png Tony after battle CW.png|Tony Stark To The New Avengers Facility. SpiderManHomecoming Trixter ITW 06.PNG Category:The Avengers locations Category:Buildings Category:Ant-Man locations Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain America locations Category:Spider-Man locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Captain Marvel Category:Those destroyed